Behind that monster
by silverpermedyatohairwut
Summary: Kagura, a mafia leader goes to school and terrifies everybody except Okita Sougo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first gintama fic and I really hope it will turn out well! I hope you enjoy this! Anyway let go to the story!**

**NOTE: The sentences in italics are what the people are saying in their mind.**

* * *

Behind that monster

As Kagura woke up on her first day of school, she couldn't help but throw her annoying alarm clock out the window until it smashes into pieces. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror "tch! Another school to get kicked out of again" she remembered all of those shitty schools where they never accepted her and her family. She was so sick and tired of transferring to different school but this is just the daily life of Kagura.

Name: Yato Kagura

Age: 16

Occupation: Student; mafia Yato group's leader

"Its all Kamui's fault that I had to be the leader and he just ran away and become a leader in another group!" she shouted that it made her dad come to her room and check her temper. "Kagura please stop shouting or else you'll have a bald head like mine in no time and its getting late so you better dress up already." He reminded her as gently as he can to not anger her daughter even more. She sighed and prepared herself for school, she put on her uniform wore her glasses and tied her hair in to two buns. When she was done eating she went outside her house and found her bodyguards armed with guns and bazookas. They guided her to her limo "Mistress, your disguise looks really deceiving, they'll never kick you out now!" one of her bodyguards said. "But they'll recognize my name and identity once my teacher introduces me." She replied in a flat tone.

When she arrived in school, she qued the guards not to follow her and to leave her alone, they obeyed and left the school. "_I wonder what they're faces will look like this time…"_. A teacher saw Kagura and was delighted to see one of their new students "Aah you must be one of our new students! Let me check my list to introduce you to your classmates. You're in room…3-Z and there's one new student and that must be you! Hmmm your name is…" he was shaking when he saw her name and he already knew that face behind those glasses. _"My daily routine for every teacher.."_ she sighed and couldn't wait any longer "Just bring me to my room." She commanded sternly and he obeyed her orders. He leaded the way to her classroom while his legs were still shaking. He went inside the classroom "C..c..class…we have a..a new s..student..p-p-p-please c-c-come in." Kagura walked inside, all eyes were fixed on her. Kagura bowed and introduced herself "My name is Yato Kagura, pleased to meet you" Everyone was shocked and at first they thought it was some nerdy girl who was a loser, they were now shaking like the teacher except for Sougo Okita because he was just sleeping. Sakura took the empty seat beside him and slept too.

* * *

**So this chapter is like the introduction...of Kagura only! Sorry if the ending was... too fast. But I'll make the next chapter interesting! Oh! and Review please!**


	2. The Beginning

**Oh hello guys! im sorry for the seriously late update :(( . I kinda made a mistake in the 1st chapter cuz people wondered who sakura was ..and I wondered who that was too so I checked the 1st chap and yahh I made a typo! IM SO SORRY! sakura is Kagura ok! I just accidentally typed Sakura (and i dont know why) But here is the 2nd chapter..finally! and i hope there are no more typos **

* * *

Kagura took the chair beside Okita Sougo and slept too. Math time came up and that was the time Sougo woke up since lunch is next. He wondered who the orange haired girl _"heh..I bet she'll be one of those new girls who will fall for me and praise me...its not my fault that I was born with such good looks." . _He waited for math to end while scribbling some murder plans for Hijikata on his notebook. Kagura moved her head facing Sougo still sleeping peacefully. He looked at her again and this time he blushed when he saw her cute face. He wants to put his hands on her cheek and_ "WHAT?! no no no no no...what is with me today? Im not taking any interest on some nerdy looking girl!" _He scolded himself mentally which rarely happens and slammed his hands on his cheeks _" Sougo! wake up! You are not falling for some cute girl you dont even know! Got that soldier?...hai!"_ And now he wants to die for imagining a soldier and his student. "Oi Sougo! We're going to the cafeteria! Arent you coming with us?!" He didnt realize it was lunch already. He sighed "Hai hai..Die-Hijikata-you-mayo-bastard.." he stood up and followed Kondou leaving Hijikata in the classroom "I heard that! Damn you Sougo!" He ran out catching up with Sougo and Kondou.

Kagura woke up feeling hungry. "Now where do I buy food?" she said to herself and looked for a classmate to ask and found a woman with a beautiful smile talking to another woman who looks like a tomboy with an eyepatch. "Ah excuse me but do you know where the cafeteria is?" she asked them flatly with no expression. "Its downstairs. We're heading there now, do you want to come with us?" Otae asked her kindly but Kagura had a quick reply "No" and walks out of the classroom. "Aww and I didnt even introduce myself yet" Otae puts a frown on her face and Kyubei tried to comfort her "Its ok Otae-chan. We can do that later. But first we have to eat." Otae nodded and they both headed to the cafeteria.

_"Hm..I like being alone..since its always been like that when I was young...I don't need anyone with me"_ Kagura stopped walking for a while, she closes her eyes and remembers when her family left her. Her brother ran away, her mother died, and her father always leaving. She opened her eyes again and walked to the cafeteria. She bought tons of food and they were all piled up on her arms while she was searching for somewhere to sit. She found a table behind a man with crimson red eyes with sand colored hair but there were people sitting there already. The 2 girls she saw in the classroom , a girl with purple hair and glasses , and a girl with a scar on her face. She had no choice but to sit there because everywhere else was full especially around that sandy-haired man. She walks to the table and asks "Can I it here? Everywhere else is full." The girls all agreed and Otae tried to come up with a conversation "Ahh what was your name again? Yato Kagura right? Hi! Im Shimura Otae!" she said smiling again. " I'm kyubei" next was Sa-chan "Im Sarutobi Ayame but you can call me Sa-chan and Ginpachi sensei is all mine" Finally it was Tsukuyo's turn " Tsukuyo nice to meet you Kagura-chan...and Sarutobi-san please don't claim Ginpachi-sensei as yours without confirmation from him" and tsukky and Sa-chan start fighting as always. Kagura didn't say anything and dropped the pile of food on the table. Otae was amazed of how much food she bought and wondered if she could finish everything "uhh Kagura-chan? Can you really finish all that food?" Kagura didn't answer and starts concentrating on her food and takes a deep breath. Then she starts eating them as fast as the wind. She ate like a monster too. Kyubei couldn't even see her hands anymore. She was so fast. This caught Sougo's attention. He looked behind him and saw a monster eating at such a fast pace. She disturbed his lunch "Hey you! Yeah you gluttonous girl behind me. You're disturbing this man's peaceful lunch!" She looked at him and blinked like she didnt hear a single word from him . "Oi! don't you understand what I'm saying? You-" she stood up and cupped his chin and she moved her face closer to his. One inch those 2 are close to kissing. Sougo was blushing hard. really really hard.

She put her glasses up and looked at him carefully. He couldn't move or speak. He looked into her ocean orbs. His heart was beating fast. He gathered up all his strength and said "What are you-" and she punched him really hard on the stomach. He was sent flying and hit the wall so damn hard that it had a really huge dent. She turned her back and headed to the classroom like nothing happened. No expression on her face or whatsoever.

She sat on her chair looking out the window. _"So thats what it looks like." _she remembers her brother.

** ~ WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST~**

"Aniki! Dont leave! Please!" The weeping little Kagura ran after her precious older brother. "Haha..Kagura-chan. You're so weak." Her brother faced her with his smile that usually puts on and walked slowly to her. Kagura thought he wasn't going to leave anymore so she opened her arms expecting her brother to hug her, but she was wrong. oh so wrong. He punched her on the stomach and walked away. He stopped and said "Bye" and continued walking away. Blood poured out of her mouth and she fainted. Now she was all alone with her dying mother. No father and no brother.

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

She hates her brother so much and wants to get revenge for leaving her yet a part of her misses him so and wants to be with him again. She sighed loudly, she was tired. She was about to fall asleep again until she hard a slam on the door. The man with red eyes was walking towards her, he was fuming mad and his fist was ready to punch her. She looked at him and said "Who you?" he snapped and started shouting "What do you mean "who you?"! You punched me so damn hard that you could have damaged my superhuman good looks! Why did you punch me anyway?! I just told you that you're disturbing my peaceful lunch?!" She stared blankly at him and replied "You look like shit" and with that he threw a fist at her but she blocked it easily.

Hijikata is liking this scene very much and now wants to be friends with Kagura. Kondou tried to calm Sougo down but he was knocked out by Sougo, He then started doing the im sorry thing from episode 252. The fan girls were cursing at Kagura telling her to back off. While Tsukuyo and Sarutobi were fighting and shouting again. Kagura was annoyed. The noise kept getting louder and louder. Now she was pissed. She punched the floor causing an earthquake. And then she lost her temper "Everyone just shut the fuck up! You fan girls go back to your rooms before I kill you!" The girls nodded and ran back to their respectful classrooms. "You gorilla! Put your clothes on before I kill you!" Kondou screamed "Yes ma'am!" and started putting his clothes on. "Tsukuyo-san and Sa-chan! Stop fighting before I kill you!" They both shake hands and hugged each other. "And you!" she points at Sougo. She walks towards him slowly, he was expecting his death to arrive. "Im sorry" She apologized to him and helped him stand up. Sougo really doesn't understand her but one thing is for sure that she is really like a monster. She eats like one and fights like one. But something is telling him that there is more about that girl. He now takes interest in her. _"DAMN YOU!" _Screamed in his head. He looked at her and finds her staring deeply at him. _"He looks kinda handsome...I dont even know his name...But...he looks like a sadist though...meh..I'll just call him Sadist then." _Sougo now sees Kagura in such deep thought that he had to wake her up. "Oi!...Oi! Are you sleeping with your eyes open? You really are a freak" She blinked and silently said "Your name" He couldnt hear her "What? I cant hear you" she cleared her throat and asked "Whats your name?" she asked him in a flat tone. "Its Sougo. Okita Sougo. Are you finally in love with m-" "No" She looked away and said her name " Yato Kagura" Sougo now knows her name, and he startes joking around with her "Who's that?" she became sarcastic and said "My dad" They looked at each other and laughed. Kagura was laughing like an angel. Sougo is now seeing the most beautiful girl in front of him. This could be that start of a beautiful friendship...not. "I dont like your name. I'll call you Sadist since you look like one" he didnt want to call Kagura by her name so he mentally agreed with Kagura "I never liked you anyway. Your hairstyle reminds me of Chinese people. I'll call you China. They both nodded "Deal." They said in unison.

* * *

**Ahhh I can finally relax...I still have to make chapter 3 dont I? ok! I know this chapter was full of OOCness especially Kagura and Okita. It looks like they switched personalities. It was fun though ( for me ) I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope no typos! And please review~~ SAYONARA (oh! and please remind me to update soon:)) I might forget.. unless you dont want me to update this...)**


	3. Undertanding

**Ok! Chapter 3 right? Well there you have it! And finally! I updated this! I hope this may take your liking ;) and again I might add some OOCness here so yahh..**

* * *

Kagura was on her way to school. This time she was walking along the streets with no bodyguards. She felt the presence of many people. And when she looked around there were guns surrounding her. She was being ambushed by another mafia group. She could tell it was her brother's group because of their uniforms. She couldn't escape and there is only one thing to do, fight. Kagura only had to do 3 things. One (Count), 32 enemies...she only needs to defeat 32 men. Two (Take), she suddenly disappeared and took 16 guns from her opponents. Half of the men ran away from her, they were too scared to a fight a girl who takes guns in the speed of light. The remaining enemies started shooting at her. They all thought they hit her but she actually caught each bullet with her hand and mouth. Three (Clean), She used her hands as a gun now. She aimed and shoot the bullets with her hand to the remaining men. She never misses and they were all hit by the bullets. She continued walking to school and felt a gun being pressed on her back. "Kamui.." she looked at her back and it was her brother. For years, she had want to get revenge and kill him but now..all she wants to do is embrace him. She took a step back and tried to take his hand but he shot her on her left shoulder. Kamui left her lying on the floor bleeding, like what he did years ago. She stood up holding her shoulder and continued heading to school.

It was lunch, everyone thought Kagura was absent. Sougo believed that she would be late. He felt kind of lonely. It was too noisy in the cafeteria and it was boring in the classroom so he decided to eat on the rooftop. When he arrived there he saw a bleeding Kagura laying on the ground. He ran to her aid and saw her severed shoulder. He carried her to the clinic and stayed there until the doctor was done treating her. "You're a pretty faithful boyfriend eh? Dont worry you're girlfriend will be fine." He looked at the female doctor and gave her the she's-not-my-girlfriend look . But she didn't seem to understand his signal "She's not my girlfr-" "You can visit her now" He went to Kagura yet he was frustrated _"Why wont anyone let me finish talking...sheesh.." _He saw the Yato fully awake now looking at her surroundings wondering where she is. "You're in the clinic idiot." She stared at him and then looked at her shoulder "You brought me here didn't you?" He nodded and headed out the clinic. She held out her hand and said "Wait! I need to talk to you." "Later, when you're fully healed." "O-ok."

Kagura healed quickly 2 hours after she was treated. She noticed that school was over but she went to the rooftop anyway. And there she found Sougo waiting for her. "Why did you help me?"It took Sougo a while to answer that question. He really didn't know why but there was no one else like Kagura. He knew that he just met her yesterday but its like he knew her for a long time. He started feeling weird every time he's near her. He likes her. "Because you're ...special..?" She looked at him straight on the eyes and said "Thank you" she jumped down the rooftop and landed safely. Minutes after she left he tried to do that too but ended breaking his bones. He got up on his feet and staggered home. He then saw Kagura waiting for a car to arrive and then he saw a limousine fetch her. When she was about to sit down in her car she saw Sougo. She waved at him and shouted "Oi Sadist! Let me bring you home!" He didn't hesitate and quickly got in the limousine. He sat right across her and it seemed quite awkward. "Hey! Your bones are broken..." He didn't answer "Fine then..You're going home with me. Driver-san! Don't bring this sadist home. Go straight to my house please." Sougo was shocked. He questioned her "What? Why?! I'm just fine!" "No you're not! Oh, we're here!" He looked out the window and saw a gigantic house that had 5 floors. His jaw dropped, he looked at Kagura and pointed at the house asking if its hers. She nodded. The guards escorted them to the house and as he went in, a line of butlers and maids greeted their mistress. "Welcome back Kagura-sama." Sougo was brought to a room accompanied by Kagura and a doctor. The doctor bandaged his arm and finished his business. "Your arm will be just fine in 2 weeks" and left the room. "So...why were you injured anyway?" she hesitated to tell him. She put up all her courage and said "My older brother, Kamui. He tried to kill me..." she felt like crying but she tried hard to fight the tears. "Why would your brother try to kill you?" Sougo not understanding Kagura's situation because of his loving older sister. "He wants to defeat my mafia group. He's a crazy man. He even tried to kill my dad before." He took some time taking it all in his brain. "Wooooowww...wait! You have a mafia group?" "Yeah. Im the leader."

He was completely surprised. He didn't know that the girl he fought yesterday was a mafia leader. But still, she didn't scare him. Not even a little bit. "You really are full of surprises...youbitch."She immediately stood up and took a deap breath "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I just helped you treat your weak body and this is how you thank me?!"

He stood up too and sighed "Why should I thank a monster like you?! These bones just need 5 hours of resting and it would be completely prefect! I never needed your help!" "

"Why am I a monster?! And I never needed your help anyway you sadist!"

"Well, you eat like one! you fight like one! you talk like one! you LOOK like one! and you eat like one!"

"You bastard!" And they fought to their heart's content and after 6 hours of arguing, Sougo went home.

_"Yup, she's cute alright."_

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL~**

Kagura and Sougo were going to use the bus going home. When they were both at the same bus stop , Kagura saw a sandy haired woman talking to Sougo. _"Is she his girlfriend? It has to be...I mean a lot of girls like him and he's gotta have a girlfriend...damn...wait! Am i jealous? no no no no no! He's only my frenemy and nothing else but that!...but seriously! Am I really...jealous?"_ She saw her finally leave and asked Sougo "You girlfriend?" Sougo stared at her and smirked "Yes..yes she is. Why? Are you jealous" he looked at her smiling devilishly. Kagura looked down with a faint blush on her cheeks "N-no.."_ "Really? Is she jealous?..Awww she's so cute!" _But Sougo dropped the act and started telling the truth "Nahh..she's actually my older sister" Kagura's face looked at him and seemed relieved "That's nice. Whats her name?"

"Okita Mitsuba"

"Does she take care of you?"

"Yes..She took care of me since birth like a real loving mother."

"Good for you...be a good brother ok? Never leave her side."

He nodded and wondered why she was concerned about his sister. He realized that Kagura softened up a bit. She wasn't as emotionless as before. He was finally seeing her true colors slowly. He noticed that she's a really nice person.

* * *

**Well yahh thats about it! I hope you're happy with this! Though it'll take me some time to make the next chapter cuz school is coming up and I gotta have good grades...But anyways! Please review this cuz it will make me happy :)) Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
